


Paying In Naivety

by Profrock



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Pastel Dan, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profrock/pseuds/Profrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My friend bet me twenty dollars that I wouldn’t walk up to a random underclassmen and ask them to prom, well now I’m twenty dollars richer and no, that doesn’t invalidate the offer, you’re actually kind of cute.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp what a way to bust out of your writers block. Also this was supposed to be short, what happened???

“I bet you twenty dollars,” Chris said. Phil scoffed and rolled his eyes, playing with his hair until it fell into his eyes in just the right combination of styled and messy.

“Really Chris? Twenty bucks to walk up to a freshman and ask them to prom?” Phil dried his hands, checking his hair once more in the mirror before opening the door and sloping out of the bathroom in a stride learnt from rough punk ballads and worn leather jackets. Chris followed in a similar suit.

“Yeah dude.”

Phil’s lips pulled up into a wicked grin. Twenty dollars would definitely not be a bad thing to have, and there was this Misfits hoodie he had had his eye on for a while. Besides, he already had an underclassman in mind. “Deal.” The two boys shook on it. The bell rang, signaling the start of Biology for Phil and Trig for Chris.

“You better do it in my eyesight, or I’m calling bullshit,” Chris said to Phil’s back. Phil tossed a flippant “sure, dude” over his shoulder.

 

Biology was an awesome class to have last period, Phil supposed. It was easy enough, and Mrs. Belle loved him, so he barely had to do anything. As long as he wasn’t like, jacking off in the back row and did well on his tests, he’d just about positively pass with an A.

“Hey dude.” Phil tipped Chris a quick nod, dumping the contents of his locker into his backpack.

“Such a good boy,” Chris snickered, punching Phil in the shoulder, Phil socked him back, hard.

“Fuck you too,” Chris mumbled, rubbing his wounded shoulder. Phil slung his backpack over his back with an unimpressed look. A flash of lilac against the muted grey crush of the high school crowd caught Phil’s eye and he whipped around to follow it. The purple colour belonged to a boy’s sweater; a cute, freshman boy’s sweater to be exact, and Phil grabbed Chris’ wrist, tugging him in pursuit of the boy in the sweater. Chris spluttered indignantly at being yanked off-balance, but followed nonetheless.

Sweater-boy paused in front of a locker, trying the lock four times before he finally managed to open it. Phil and Chris lurked on the other side of the hall, watching him.

“You can’t be serious,” Chris muttered, poking Phil’s waist. Phil just flashed him a grin and slunk across the hall. Chris stared after him.

“No way he’s gonna say yes,” Chris said, mostly to himself.

“Hey,” Phil said, leaning casually against the lockers next to Sweater-boy. Sweater-boy looked up, startled, and glanced around to the now-empty hallways. He squeaked in realization, dropping his light-blue denim backpack. It hit the ground with a soft thud.

“Me?” he asked, in the quietest, highest, most scared voice Phil had ever heard a high school student make, aside from Chris when their English teacher called on him in class.

“Yeah, you.” Phil’s words were brusque but his tone was kind, and behind the piercings and dyed-black fringe flopping into his eyes he knew his face was too.

“Yes?”

Phil just about laughed aloud at how terrified the small boy was of him. He settled for a raspy chuckle, drawing his lip in through his teeth. He didn’t miss the way Sweater-boy’s eyes followed the skin as it disappeared into Phil’s mouth and reemerged slick with spit and bitten red. He grinned wider, shuffling a half a step closer. Sweater-boy’s eyes widened, and he lifted his foot to take a step back. Phil quickly moved backwards, and Sweater-boy’s shoulders relaxed slightly.

“Would you like to come to senior prom with me?” Phil just dropped the question, heavy and solid, right into the quiet. Sweater-boy blinked, and Phil could just about hear the cogs of his mind turning at full speed.

“You don’t have to decide now, if you don’t want to,” Phil clarified. “But I’d like to know soon, if at all possible.” He almost felt bad for the kid, put on the spot like this. Phil gave him a lopsided grin.

“I’m gonna find you tomorrow morning, okay?” He spun on his heel with a friendly wave, more a tip of the hand. Phil walked off, Chris half-jogging to catch up with him as they turned the corner of the hall.

“Did he say yes?” Chris was equal amounts intrigued and resigned, bringing his hand up to his back pocket to bring out his weathered wallet, fishing out a crumpled twenty and pushing it into Phil’s palm.

“Not yet,” Phil said, throwing his hip against the heavy double doors that separated the fluorescent-lit school hallways from the sunny outdoors. The spring wind was just picking up as the duo walked outside. Phil tossed Chris his car keys. Chris caught them one-handed, jamming them into the car’s lock and turning roughly.

“Oi, be careful,” Phil warned, pulling open the passenger-side door. Chris flipped him of in lieu of an answer, the keys already in the ignition. He lit up a cigarette, begrudgingly rolling the windows down when Phil glared at him.

“Fine then, princess,” he mumbled, even as Phil stole the smoke out of his mouth and inhaled deeply.

“Well fuck you too,” Phil shot back on an exhale of smoke, no real venom behind his words.

Chris snorted and threw the car into reverse, pulling out of the school parking lot just as the clouds came in, first in wisps and then in hoards, smudging out the April sun.

 

“Wait, what?” PJ brushed his curly mop of hair out of his eyes, staring slack-jawed at Dan. Dan nodded vigorously.

“He asked me to _senior prom_ , Peej. _Phil Lester_ did.”

“Well, did you say yes?” PJ was on the edge of his seat, on the couch in Dan’s bedroom. Dan chewed his lip nervously.

“You… Didn’t say yes, did you?” PJ sat back, obviously disappointed. Dan’s hands shot out.

“I don’t know what to say!” Dan’s face was a mixture of shock, surprise, excitement, and fear, all swirling together. “Like, I don’t even know him, is this weird?”

“I mean, he asked you dude.”

“I don’t think he even knows my name!” Dan slumped on to his bed, defeated. He pulled his sweater sleeves over his hands, balling them into fists.

“I should just say no,” he mumbled into a pillow. PJ’s eyes widened as if Dan had just suggested murder.

“What? Are you crazy? And let this opportunity go by? Dan, there are things that happen once in a life time, and then there are things like this which happen one in every sixteen billion lifetimes.”

“What if it’s all just a joke or something?” Dan asked forlornly, lifting his head to stare, bleary-eyed, at PJ. PJ thought he looked like a puppy at an adoption center, but kept his opinions to himself.

“Look.” PJ took a breath, fiddling with the pendant hanging from a chain around his neck. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Everyone laughs at me and I’ll never be able to show my face in public again.”

“Okay… What’s the best that could happen?”

Dan had to think for a moment about an answer.

“I’m paraded out on everyone’s shoulders after having won the title of prom king and then Phil kisses me sweetly under a full moon and a limo pulls up and – “

“Alright then,” PJ interrupted, and Dan blushed his way into silence. “And what’s most likely to happen?”

“If I go, I have an awkward time, stare at Phil too much and maybe have some fun?”

PJ grinned. He got him.

“I think I know what your decision is, then.”

Dan groaned, covering his face with his hands. “I hate you.”

PJ didn’t lose the shit-eating grin. “I know.”

 

Phil was waiting at Dan’s lockers before Dan himself got there, just leant back against them with his head tossed back in such a way that the ugly lights in the hall made him look as if he were carved from marble. Dan let his eyes trip over Phil’s cheekbones and the way his rather long, dark lashes fluttered softly over them, to the line of his throat and his rather prominent Adam’s apple, to where his grey t-shirt was just loose enough that it hung down slightly, exposing the hollow of Phil’s throat and the hint of a collarbone. Yeah, Dan had a starry-eyed crush on the senior, and he knew it was bad.

Phil could feel eyes on him, and he cracked one eye open just enough to peek out through his lashes. Sure enough, Sweater-boy was standing there, watching him from across the hall. Phil smiled, picking himself up from where he was slumped against the wall and startling Dan into movement, sending his feet involuntarily towards his locker, and of course, towards Phil.

“Hey Sweater-boy,” Phil said with a light smile, a genuine one, not playful or teasing.

“H-hello,” Dan stammered back. So he had been right; Phil didn’t know his name.

“Do you have an answer for me yet dollface or do I hafta pry it out of you?” Phil asked, his eyes shining at Dan’s apparent embarrassment and awkwardness.

“Um, I mean, if I may ask, why?” Dan managed to get out. “I mean, why me?”

Phil laughed, and Dan shrank back, fearing – he didn’t exactly know what, actually, but he was pretty sure it was something bad.

“My friend bet me twenty dollars that I wouldn’t walk up to a random upperclassmen and ask them to prom, and I’m about to be twenty dollars richer.” Phil didn’t miss the way Dan’s face fell. “But,” he continued, “that doesn’t invalidate the question, you’re actually really cute.”

Pink splashed across Dan’s cheeks, reddening his entire face in a matter of seconds.

“So, when you get you tongue back, I’ll ask again. Because the offer still stands,” Phil said with a laugh, turning around and walking off just as the bell rang. Dan got even redder if that were possible, quickly grabbing his binders and textbooks and making his way to class with his chin pressed to his chest and his teeth firmly set into his bottom lip.

Even considering how much debate was going through Dan’s head all math class, he would be lying if he said he hadn’t already made his choice.

 

“Yes,” Dan blurted before his nerves could abandon him, as soon as he approached his locker at the start of lunch and saw Phil had once again beaten him there. Phil looked confused for a split second then grinned, wide and toothy.

“Awesome! What are you doing after school this afternoon?”

Dan thought for a second. “Nothing?” he offered, tentatively.

“Alright then. Text your mother, I’m bringing you back to mine.”

Dan’s heart just about beat out of his chest for the fourteenth time that morning. “O-Okay,” he stammered. Phil laughed.

“You’re cute, Sweater-boy.”

“I do have a name, you know,” Dan mumbled, more embarrassed than upset at Phil’s nickname for him.

“Oh? Do pray tell,” Phil said with a smile.

“It’s Dan,” Dan said.

“Well then, nice to officially meet you Dan, I’m Phil.”

Dan had to actively bite his tongue to keep from saying _“I know.”_

 

“You know, I’m starting to think your permanent skin tone is fuchsia,” Phil commented when Dan walked up to him after the final bell had rung.

“Fight me,” Dan mumbled, more out of habit then any real animosity.

“Uh-huh.” Phil looked at Dan, then down at himself, then back up at Dan. “Me. Fight you.”

Dan shrugged. “I could kick your ass.”

Phil still looked unimpressed.

“Fight me,” Dan said again. Phil threw up his hands and giggled.

Dan exchanged some books and binders, and Phil noticed they were all white, black, or some shade of pastel.

“Dedicated to the aesthetic, I see,” he said with a wry smile. Dan glanced up.

“I could say the same to you,” he said, gesturing to the oxblood, canvas bag that hung slack off of Phil’s left shoulder. Phil glanced at it, then down at Dan.

“Touché, Daniel. Touché.”

Dan laughed, zipping his bag and standing up.

“Ready?” Phil asked.

Dan nodded, kicking his locker door closed and trailing after Phil into the warm sunshine.

 

“Your room is… not what I expected,” Dan said form the doorway. He glanced around at the cream walls and pale furniture and blue and green patterned duvet. Phil laughed, kicking off his shoes and dropping his backpack on his desk chair, plopping down into the yellow egg chair that occupied the corner of his room.

“As the children these days say, I believe the term is ‘fight me,’” Phil said, hanging one foot out to spin himself in lazy half-circles. He waved a hand. “Make yourself at home.”

Dan placed his back in the corner of the room, by the door, toeing off his shoes and leaving them near his bag. He just about tiptoed across the room, sliding on to Phil’s bed and pulling his legs up to cross underneath himself. The two boys sat in silence for a little while, the only noise in the room the creak of Phil’s chair.

“So, Dan,” Phil finally said, shattering the silence. Dan looked up. “Tell me something interesting about yourself.”

“Um.” Dan’s eyes flew wide. “I had toast for breakfast?” He flushed red while Phil cracked up, just about spilling himself out of his chair. “Are you always this sassy or am I just special,” Phil teased.

“If we’re playing Twenty Questions I do believe it’s my turn,” Dan said indignantly, sending Phil into another round of giggles.

“Alright then. Go ahead.”

“Why do you dress like that?” Dan asked, gesturing to Phil. Phil looked down at himself, shrugging.

“One of my current favorite hobbies is looking really mean and unapproachable but then surprising people when I’m actually nice.” He laughed a little bit. “But I honestly don’t know. I just like how I look, I guess.” He glanced up. “Same question to you.”

“I mean my answer is just about the reverse of yours,” Dan said, shrugging and dragging his gaze aimlessly around the room. His eyes landed on Phil’s bookshelf, and he squinted trying to make out the titles from across the room.

“Okay, wait,” Dan said, jumping off the bed and scurrying over to the shelf he had been staring at. Phil watched him, spinning slightly so he was still facing the freshman. “ _Welcome to Nightvale? The Magicians? Muse_ albums?” Dan ran his fingers across every mentioned item, his eyes lighting up as he traced the pitchforks decorating the _Origin of Symmetry_ vinyl. “Do you have a player?” he asked excitedly.

“No, I just like to look at them,” Phil said in a monotone. Dan’s face fell slightly. “Of course I have a player,” Phil said, hauling himself out of the chair and taking the outstretched record. He put it on the turntable, fiddling with a couple of knobs and settings before the opening notes of _New_ _Born_ began to seep through the speakers.

“Yesss,” Dan breathed, going back to Phil’s bed and laying down on it, tucking his hands behind his head. He was already much more relaxed, Phil could see it. “Oh man I love this album so much.”

“I must be honest, I’m more of a _Drones_ man myself,” Phil admitted, shoving his backpack off of his desk chair and sitting down in the vacated spot.

“Get out of my house,” Dan said indignantly, gesturing out the door.

“I kind of… live here?” Phil said, with a smile, glancing into the mirror above his desk so he could still see Dan even as he cracked open his laptop, bouncing his thumb on the space key in the vain hope that pressing the button more times would make the machine wake up faster. Dan frowned, retracting his hand.

“This is a minor flaw in my plan,” he noted with a nod. Phil giggled, fondly rolling his eyes before catching himself. He was already fond of this kid after a whole twenty-four hours. _Jesus_ he needed to get it together.

“Don’t you have, like, work you need to do?” Phil asked, desperately trying to find something, anything, to distract from his thoughts.

“Don’t you have a guest to entertain?” Dan shot back.

“ _Overwatch_ and brownies in two hours if you do your homework,” Phil offered.

Dan just about jumped off the bed. “Sold.”

Phil laughed as he watched Dan scramble to get his books out, resituating himself of Phil’s bed again with a worn-out copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ in his hands.

 

“Wait, what time is it?” Dan asked randomly, while Phil was in the middle of kicking his ass.

“Um.” Phil paused the game and glanced at the time glowing white across the TV screen. “Seven forty?”

Dan’s eyes widened, and he dived into his bag for his phone.

“Shit, I’m supposed to be home in twenty minutes.” Phil waved a hand, unpausing the game and recommencing with Operation Kick Dan’s Ass.

“It’s fine, I’ll drive you home after this. Where do you live?”

“Oh, you are a lifesaver,” Dan said, typing out a quick text before tossing his phone back onto his bag.

“Yeah, you’re definitely going to need one,” Phil said with a grin as Dan’s health dropped to zero.

“Not fair!” Dan yelped, scooping his controller up in vain as his character’s death animation finished.

“There are no rules in war,” Phil said, in the most Gandalf voice he could muster.

“You’re a terrible person,” Dan muttered, lightly kicking Phil’s knee as he stood up, waking around the room to gather his scattered things.

“Thanks, I try,” Phil said, stretching up and cracking his back. Dan shuddered

“What?” Phil asked.

“The noise, I hate it,” Dan said, sitting down to put on his Converse.

“What noise?” Phil asked. “Do you mean... _this_ one?” He cracked his knuckles, eliciting at least a dozen popping sounds. Dan threw his other shoe at Phil’s head, just barely missing.

“I hate you,” he complained. Phil laughed and gently tossed his shoe back.

“Yeah, I know. Now come on, let’s go.”

“Yes _mother_ ,” Dan griped, getting to his feet and slinking out the door.

“Don’t make it weird,” Phil said, smacking Dan lightly on the back of the head on his way out the door.

Dan stuck his tongue out in response, both boys desperately trying to squash the swelling feelings stirring up somewhere behind their ribcages. Neither boy really succeeded.

 

“Prom’s on Friday,” Chris said with a grin, kicking his boot-clad feet up onto Phil’s bed. Phil glared, at him, for a second before his face involuntarily split into a huge grin.

“I know? I’m so excited!”

“You’re really find of this kid, aren’t you,” Chris noted with a smile. Phil ducked his head.

“Oooooooooh,” Chris hummed, bounding off the bed to poke Phil’s cheek. “Somebody has a cruuuuuuush.”

Phil swatted Chris’ hand away. “Fuck off.” Chris didn’t move. Phil rolled his eyes to the high heavens, wondering which deity he could have possibly offended in a past life to be stuck with such an asshole of a best friend.

“No, I don’t. Besides, he’s like fifteen, it’s basically cradle robbing.”

“As if you aren’t into it, you perv,” Chris said with a laugh. Phil punched him in the shoulder.

“Get out of my house.”

“Nah.” Chris flicked Phil’s nose. “See, you’re spending so much time with him you’re picking up what he says.” Phil didn’t have a response to that, but Chris continued talking nonetheless. “So, what are your plans?”

Phil rolled his eyes again. He discovered that he tended to do that a lot when conversing with Chris. “I’m going to pick him up, looking somewhat normal so his mother doesn’t have a heart attack in the foyer. Then we go, avoiding you all night. Then he spends the night here, during which I sleep on the floor, and then I bring him back home sometime Saturday.”

“Sounds like fun, loverboy,” Chris said with a wink, bending out of Phil’s reach when he tried to hit him again. Phil’s phone buzzed with a text and he reached for it, his entire being lighting up when he saw who it was from.

“Tell your boyfriend I said hello!” Chris called from his perch back on Phil’s bed. Phil flipped him off. Chris just laughed.

 

Thursday was, well, the clinical term for it would be “hot as balls.” Phil woke up sweating, with his sheets sticking to his skin, and groaned. His wardrobe was not prepared for this.

He stood under the cool spray of his shower for nearly thirty minutes, mentally preparing himself to face the day. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and letting rivulets of water trace down his chest and back. He stood there, bare-chested and dripping wet with his arms crossed in front of his open closet and he already felt hot and irritated. He was not mentally prepared for the day.

Somewhere in the back of his drawers Phil managed to find a white t-shirt, which was probably about three years old and therefore fit him life a second skin, clinging to every contour of his chest and stomach, and it rode up if he lifted his arms above his head, but it was hot enough that he honestly didn’t mind. He found the one pair of shorts he owned, which were black, thankfully. He could still keep some of his aesthetic going.

Fifteen minutes later found Phil with a water bottle full of chilled coffee, sat in his car with the AC blasting. He threw his car into reverse, desperately trying to ignore the way his bare legs stuck to the leather seats with varying degrees of success.

 

It had become a ritual, by that point, for Phil to wait for Dan in front of the freshman’s locker before class, before lunch, and after school. Since they were in different grades they had no class time together, and despite going to the same school they had rather limited time to interact during the day, given their widely different social circles. Phil leaned his forehead against the cool metal of the lockers, letting his eyelids droop closed.

“Wow, I didn’t know you _had_ legs.” Phil’s lips quirked up into a smile, though his eyes stayed shut. He would recognize Dan’s sass anywhere.

“Yeah just don’t look at them too long, you might go bli –“ Phil started, turning around and trailing off as soon as he saw Dan.

“What?” Dan asked, shifting from foot to foot. “Something wrong?”

 _Oh, there is definitely nothing wrong_ , Phil’s brain supplied as his gaze tripped down Dan’s body.

What Phil noticed first was the shirt; white and loose and _frilly_ at the short sleeves, coming to a stop just above Dan’s shorts. High-waisted, _peach-coloured­_ shorts, that did nothing but accentuate Dan’s slender hips and long legs, which ended in his usual pair of scruffy white Converse shoes. _And a leather ankle bracelet._

“Um no?” Phil said, his voice about three octaves higher than usual. “Nothing wrong! Not at all.”

“Do I look bad? Oh, I knew I shouldn’t have worn this, I –“

“Dan,” Phil interrupted, his voice back to some semblance of normal register. Dan blinked at him, mouth still open mid-sentence. ‘You look fine. More than that, even.” Phil smiled softly. “You look great, okay?”

Dan’s face slowly coloured pink. “Yeah. Okay. Thank – um, thank you.” His bit his lip and held Phil’s gaze.

The first bell quickly tore the two boys out of their moment, startling both of them into action. “Later,” Phil called over his shoulder, already making his way across the hall to the English wing. Dan hollered something back, but the blood roaring in Phil’s ears was so loud he couldn’t quite make it out.

 

“He wore motherfucking _girl’s shorts_ ,” Phil hissed as Mr. Thomas strolled around the room, picking his way between the desks and calling on kids to interpret lines of _Paradise Lost_.

Chris just about lost it, biting his lips and holding his breath until he turned red to keep from laughing aloud. He took a deep breath, turning the giggle that escaped into a rather unconvincing cough. Phil flipped his book to a random page, not even registering the words in front of him.

“What did you say?” Chris asked as soon as he calmed down enough to whisper.

“I lost it for a second, but told him he looked good. But you should have _seen_ his legs though, because like wow.”

“If you want to compliment his legs just tell him how nice they would look wrapped around your head,” Chris said without missing a beat. Phil kicked his shin from across the aisle.

“Ow,” Chris muttered, rubbing his bruised leg with one hand. “This is animal abuse.”

“Chris.” Mr. Thomas’ booming voice startled Chris nearly out of his seat. “What can you tell us about the symbolism at the start of line twenty-three, at the bottom of the page?”

Phil tuned out everything when Chris started rambling about how the Devil was lonely and misunderstood. The only thing he could focus on was tan skin and caramel eyes. _Goddamn_ was he screwed to hell and back.

 

“Daniel, sit down,” his mother scolded, finding him peeking out the front window, watching the driveway with unblinking eyes. Dan skulked to a chair in the living room, throwing himself dramatically upon it before remembering what he was wearing and sitting properly, smoothing his waistcoat down. He was wearing all his favorite colours: A lavender waistcoat over a pale blue shirt, rolled up to his elbows. His slacks were black and fitted just right, hugging the curves of his hips and thighs. He looked fucking _good_.

He jumped up when he heard a car door slam, running for the door. He threw it open before Phil could even knock, startling the boy on the steps. Dan stared for a moment, in awe. Phil looked like an entirely different person. His piercings were all taken out, leaving only faint holes that you could only see if you were really looking. His normal pseudo-emo fringe was styled up into a quiff, and he was dressed in a smart tuxedo with a long, thin, lavender tie, matching Dan’s waistcoat.

“Hello ma’am,” he said, extending a hand to shake Dan’s mum’s hand and Dan almost fell on the floor. Here Phil was, nerdy, dorky Phil, sweet talking Dan’s mum in a _tuxedo_. Dan could not _wait_ to get out of the house.

 

“Oh my god I am so sorry,” Dan groaned, covering his burning cheeks with both of his hands as Phi threw the car into reverse.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Phil said with a laugh, waving one last time to Dan’s mother, who was stood on the porch.

“I hate you,” Dan said, leaning against the window of the car. He didn’t see the way Phil looked at him, with fond exasperation tugging at his lips and adoration think behind his eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” Phil said, and if his voice was a little higher or breathier than usual, Dan didn’t comment.

 

“Now I’m going to be disappointed no matter what songs they play,” Dan complained, slamming his door closed as the discordant chords of _20 Dollar Nose Bleed_ came to an abrupt end, cut off from Phil’s speakers as he turned the key in the ignition.

“It’s a senior prom, did you expect good music?” Phil walked around the car to Dan’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist in a way both boys swore was nothing but friendly. Dan blushed, either at Phil’s comment or his hand, and Phil cocked an eyebrow.

“This, uh, this is actually the first school dance I’ve ever been to.”

Phil’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god actually?” He pulled Dan towards the entrance gates, where well-dresses students were already streaming into the building in pairs or groups of three or four. Phil made eye contact with Chris, and Chris grinned and started walking over to the pair of them, nearly tripping a girl in seven-inch heels. “I’m so sorry you have to spend it with me, Phil said to Dan. Dan looked up at him.

“There’s no one else I’d rather spend it with.”

Phil’s lips were trapped in a shy smile, only shaken out of it when Chris bounded up and thumped him on the back, pulling both of them towards the open door.

 

“Oh my god,” Dan said, panting and out of breath, his hair sticking to his skin with sweat and his tongue lolling out of his mouth. “This is so much _fun?”_

Phil laughed, passing him a water bottle. Dan accepted it gratefully, cracking the bottle open and downing half of it in four gulps. Phil raised his eyebrows, impressed, as Dan looked back up at him and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. Phil tried not to take the mental image of Dan, sweating and panting and wiping his mouth, too much out of context. He failed miserably.

“Glad you think so,” Phil said thickly, turning his head away and clearing his throat. Dan sat up.

“You good?”

“Yeah!” Phil giggled, but it didn’t sound quite right. “I’m fine. You ready to go back in?”

Dan nodded, accepting Phil’s outstretched hand and using it to pull himself to his feet.

“Lets go then.”

 

A mostly-full moon hung ripe and high in the sky by the time Dan and Phil stumbled back to Phil’s car, delirious with laughter and sugar.

“Where did you even learn how to do that?” Phil asked, leaning against the driver’s side door as he fumbled in his pocket for his keys. Despite the time of year his breath still misted slightly in the night air, and he shivered at the wind picked up ever so slightly.

“Do what?” Dan asked.

“The drop thing,” Phil said, gesturing expansively at nothing at all. Dan giggled.

“Oh, you mean this?” He bent at the knees, landing in a deep squat, and snapped himself upwards, running his hands up his legs and rolling his hips seductively.

“Yeah, that.” The mental images were back again, and Phil was having a surprisingly tough time focusing on forming words.

Dan shrugged, stepping forwards to press himself into Phil’s arms, nuzzling into his chest. Phil instinctively wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders, swaying back and forth to an unheard beat. Dan hummed, and Phil could just about feel his eyes slide shut.

“Come on, party boy,” Phil hummed. “Let’s get you home before you fall asleep on me.”

“I’m not tired,” Dan protested, yawning and rubbing his eyes as Phil guided him into the car.

“Uh-huh.” Phil wasn’t listening.

“Fight me,” Dan said through a yawn, bucking his seatbelt and promptly leaning his head against the window and letting his eyes drift shut.

“Okay,” Phil said, turning the car on. He cast one last glance to Dan in the seat next to him, his hair curling from the sweat that coated his neck and forehead and his clothes rumpled with movement, before throwing the car into reverse, pulling out of the driveway and turning onto the main road. The stars winked down at the two boys as Phil drove home, Dan all but asleep in the seat next to him.

 

Dan woke up to warm breaths tickling his cheeks and a swaying motion rocking his entire body. He jumped slightly when he realized he wasn’t in a car any more, tossing his hands out only to be met with something warm and soft and alive. Phil grunted when Dan jolted, leaning heavily against the wall so as not to drop Dan or send them both tumbling down the stairs.

“You good there?” Phil asked when Dan had woken up enough, and Dan nodded, and then shook his head.

“Yeah. No? Why are you carrying me?”

Phil laughed, and Dan could feel the deep vibrations pass through Phil’s chest and warm Dan’s entire body. He subconsciously pressed closer to Phil.

“You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to wake you up.” Phil casually left out the part where he sat in his parked car for nearly fifteen minutes, just watching as Dan’s chest rose and fell, and his lavender eyelids fluttered as he dreamt, before deciding to just carry him inside. Dan blushed, tucking his burning cheeks into Phil’s lapels. Phil just smiled a small half-smile and held Dan tighter.

They stood there, not speaking and not moving more then the rise and fall of their chests for some uncountable number of minutes. It was Phil who broke the silence.

“We should get you up to bed.”

Dan hummed, mostly not awake, and his hands tightened around Phil’s shoulders when Phil began to ascend the stairs.

Phil opened his bedroom door and lay Dan gently, so gently, onto his bed. He began with Dan’s shoes, untying the shiny black loafers adnd placing them at the foot of the bed. Dan hummed and moved when Phil began to work on his waistcoat, un buttoning and unzipping and pulling clothes off until Dan was half-naked and half-asleep, laying with his hands tucked under his head wearing nothing but his boxers.

Dan cracked one eye open, focusing on Phil as the senior began to strip off his own clothes.

“Perv,” Dan said with a smile, shifting so he was on his back, lifting his head so he could still watch Phil move around the room. Phil snorted, pulling a plain tshirt over his head and tossing one Dan’s way.

“Says the one looking.”

“Touché.” Dan’s grin was contagious, and Phil noticed he made no move to put on the shirt.

“What, I have to dress you too?”

“Nah.” Dan nudged the article of clothing onto the floor, spreading himself out slightly and preening. For Phil.

The inside of Phil’s mouth tasted like cotton and copper, and his hear beet in his ears and his teeth as he stumbled his way over to the bad. He sank down onto it, sitting on the edge with his feet dangling off.

“I mean,” Dan paused, flicking his eyes over Phil’s form to make sure he wasn’t crossing any lines, despite keeping his tone playful. “I usually sleep naked, but if you insist I’ll keep the boxers.

Phil had to bite his tongue, but he forced out a hollow laugh.

 _“Oh, by all means, don’t let me stop you,”_ his brain screamed at him to say. But he kept his teeth clamped firmly.

Dan shifted up and under the covers, sliding to the side of the bed closest to the wall. He looked up at Phil expectantly, cocking his head in confusion when Phil grabbed a quilt and started laying it over the couch.

“What was you doing?” Dan asked.

Phil snorted, looking back at him.

“Going to bed? Why?”

Dan lifted up a corner of the sheet. A silent invitation.

Phil paused for a minute, his heart fighting it’s way out of his chest and a million thoughts racing through his head. His legs jerked themselves forward before his brain had time to catch up, and he barely registered the slide of cotton on his bare legs. What he did register though, was the almost burning heat of Dan’s skin where it touched his own, and the warm, sweet scent of his hair when Phil buried his face into it, and the erratic beating of his head when Phil laid his palm flat across Dan’s chest.

“Don’t go,” Dan whispered, pulling back and searching Phil’s face with his eyes. Phil’s lips stretched into a tender smile, and he brought his hand down to rest on Dan’s hip.

“I won’t.”

“Don’t ever go,” Dan whispered, mostly to himself. He looked scared out of his wits. So Phil did the only thing he could think of. He kissed Dan.


	2. Exactly Where You Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil are dating. Shamelessly self-indulgent smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo buddy. i wrote all of this in one sitting, love me

“Mmph. Dan, what are you – this is technically illegal, you know.”

Dan popped Phil’s fingers out of his mouth, and Phil watched with heavy eyes as the single strand of spittle connecting Dan’s lips and his digits stretched and broke, and something inside of Phil weakened too.

“Statutory rape, seems like a good first law to break,” Dan said with a smile, gasping a little as he ground down on Phil’s thigh, which he was straddling.

The awesome part about the private study room in their school’s library was that it was mostly soundproofed, had a door to close and curtains to draw. The only downside was that there was none, and Dan was free to be a horny little bastard even as Phil kept explicitly saying over and over how much he needed to study for his biology final. And as much as Phil would much rather pay attention to Dan, chromosomes made absolutely no sense and the test was in a week.

Dan pouted as Phil turned back to his textbooks and notes, taking the senior’s fingers into his mouth again.

“Don’t you have finals you need to be studying for?” Phil asked, trying to keep his tone light. Dan shook his head, shuddering a bit when Phil’s fingertips brushed the back of his throat. Phil rolled his eyes. He dropped his pencil, taking hold of Dan’s throat with his right hand.

“You’re going to get off my lap,” he said in a low, gravelly voice, and Dan automatically stilled. “If you need it so bad you will sit at my feet, or otherwise in the chair across from me. You are not allowed to distract me any more is that clear?”

Dan could only nod, at a complete loss for words. How did Phil figure him out so easily? What was it about Phil’s firm hold and firmer words that turned him on more than the physical contact Dan’s cock had been getting? He slunk out of the chair, kneeling at Phil’s feet and resting his chin on Phil’s knee.

“Good boy,” Phil hummed, wiping his wet fingers off on the shoulder of Dan’s peach sweater. Dan let his eyes fall shut at Phil turned back to his work, desperately fighting the urge to nuzzle his way back into Phil’s lap. Phil laid his left hand on top of Dan’s head, and he could feel the vibrations resonating through the both of them when Dan made a soft, constant noise akin to purring. Phil smiled to himself, continuing to jot down facts and figures about a about which he mostly didn’t care. He had an idea.

* * *

 

 Phil met up with Dan right next to the freshman’s locker, as he had every day for the past month and a half. Dan arrived moments later, exchanging his books and binders quickly. He followed Phil out the door, neither boy speaking a single word as they threaded their way through the crush of students all scrambling to get home for the afternoon. The two boys made their way to Phil’s car in silence, their normal chattering banter replaced with sexual tension thick enough to cut.

“So,” Phil said, after they had both climbed into the car, the keys sitting in the ignition but the car still off. “Domination, then.”

“Uh.” Dan was kind of at a loss for words, not expecting Phil to be this blunt about it. Phil shifted around to face Dan, his eyes impassive behind his mirrored glasses.

“What about it?”

Dan blinked. “What?”

Phil gestured expansively. “What style of domination?”

Dan blushed heavily, fidgeting with his fingers. Phil caught Dan’s chin in his fingers, turning Dan so he was facing Phil.

“Dan, there is no reason to be embarrassed okay? I’m not gonna laugh at you, I just want to know how to make it best for you, okay?”

Dan tried to nod, but Phil held his chin firmly. “Okay,” Dan squeaked instead, pulling his sleeves over his hands in sweater paws. Phil stole a kiss from Dan’s lips, only furthering the freshman’s blush.

“Um okay, then I guess I like to be – um, kept in line, sort of? But I don’t like anything too harsh?” Phil nodded, chewing his lip in thought.

“So then you’re a little?”

“What, um, what’s that?”

“It’s an ageplay dynamic, and it can be that you like to pretend to be a small child, but it could also just be that you like to be younger and more immature than your dominant, who in this case is generally a daddy dom.” Phil watched as Dan’s ears turned progressively pinker as he talked.

“Littles generally would enjoy being called pet names and things like ‘little one,’ ‘princess’ – would you like that, baby boy?”

“Yeah,” Dan mumbled, breathy and low. Phil brought a hand up to cup Dan’s cheek, smirking the tiniest bit at how Dan pressed into the touch.

“What about…” Phil mused aloud as he traced his fingers up Dan’s jaw, over his ear and into his hair. The purring from earlier in the library shot to the forefront of his mind, and Phil massaged his fingertips into the top of Dan’s skull, leaning forward to whisper into his ear, “-this, kitten?”

Dan shifted and keened, soft and high, and Phil pulled back with a grin.

“Such a pretty kitten,” Phil whispered, stretching across the center console to kiss Dan. Dan whined and kissed back, reaching for Phil’s shoulders and gripping them tight.

Phil gradually guided Dan up and over the center console, until he was straddling Phil’s lap.

“So good for me, kitten,” Phil breathed when he leaned back for air, and Dan nuzzled into Phil’s neck to hide his blushing. Phil smiled, leaning in to nibble the shell of Dan’s ear at the same time he trailed his fingernails down Dan’s sides, eliciting a shudder and moan. Dan jerked when Phil scratched harder, tossing one hand back for balance and accidentally laying on the horn. Both boys jumped and looked around, and Dan quickly slid out of Phil’s lap and back into the passenger seat even though the parking lot was empty. Phil laughed, starting the car as his right hand crept it’s way into Dan’s lap. Dan blushed even harder, squirming when Phil’s fingers started moving, tracing their way up Dan’s sides and running gently, teasingly, over his clothed cock. Dan trembled whenever Phil’s fingertips brushed a particularly sensitive spot, but his sunk his teeth into his lower lip and kept mostly silent as Phil threw the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot, his right hand still tracing abstract patterns on Dan’s warm skin.

* * *

 

 Dan was a quivering mess by the time they got back to Phil’s house, just about driven insane my Phil’s easy touches and fluttering fingertips.

“We’re here,” Phil said with a devilish smirk as he killed the engine, retracting his hand and opening his door. He walked around the car to open Dan’s door for him, gallantly gesturing the freshman out of the car. Dan pouted but stood, doing his best not to cling to Phil as they ascended the driveway to the front door.

Dan’s back was slammed against the wall as soon as he kicked the front door shut behind him, Phil’s lips hot and urgent against his own. Dan’s knees sagged, and he probably would have fallen down if Phil hadn’t been pressed against his front, holding him up.

Dan whined in the back of his throat when Phil pulled away again. Phil brought one of his hands up to press an index finger over Dan’s spit-slick lips in a shushing motion.

“Let me get you upstairs, okay baby boy?”

Dan just about melted when Phil said that. It was something about the low, gravely, commanding tone of his voice coupled with the pet name that had Dan nearly on his knees. He settled for a shaky nod, stumbling blindly after Phil as he ascended the stairs.

The click of the lock was loud and decisive in Dan’s ears as he kicked off his shoes and sat oh the edge of Phil’s bed. Phil noticed Dan’s blown-out eyes, from worry now as well as lust, and he made his way over to the boy on his bed.

“Pre-emptive measures,” he said softly, cupping Dan’s face and stroking his thumb across Dan’s cheekbone. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want. I’ll talk you through these first few times, okay, and if you need anything at all speak up, okay kitten?” Dan nodded, nuzzling into Phil’s touch. Phil nodded.

“Good.” He stood up, toeing off his own shoes before climbing back onto the bed, this time hovering on his hands and knees above a wide-eyed Dan. Dan wriggled backwards, until his head was on the pillows. Phil followed him.

There was an awkward moment where Phil was just looking down at Dan, smiling, before he leant down to kiss him. Dan’s hands came up to grasp at Phil’s shoulders and he whined. Phil grinned into the kiss and pressed in harder, making Dan gasp and his hips buck slightly. He was momentarily embarrassed, afraid Phil would laugh at him for having such a huge response to what was essentially nothing at all. But Phil just groaned through his teeth, bringing up one hand to grab Dan’s hip. Dan whimpered when Phil’s fingernails bit his skin.

Phil seemed to move so naturally, knowing exactly where to press and touch and scratch to turn Dan into a whimpering, hormonal mess in no time at all. His eyes were glazed over, his pupils blown wide, the next time Phil leaned back to look down at him. Dan’s hands were just about rooted in the front of Phil’s shirt, twisting the fabric between his fingers and pulling Phil back in for another kiss.

Dan wasn’t aware of how much his cock hurt, straining against the zipper of his jeans, until Phil slipped his hand into Dan’s waistband. The angle had to be terrible for his wrist, but he didn’t complain, just watched as Dan’s back arched and he choked out a bitten-off cry,

“Is this okay, kitten?” Phil whispered, peppering ghost kisses down Dan’s jaw and neck.

“Y-yeah,” Dan breathed out, squirming in place. Phil chuckled, removing his hand and slotting a thigh between Dan’s legs before Dan could even complain about the loss of stimulation.

“ _Oh_ ,” Dan gasped when Phil pressed his leg up, grinding into Dan’s crotch. Dan pressed back on instinct, whimpering.

Phil stopped moving, watching, fascinated, as Dan gyrated his hips against Phil’s thigh, his eyes squeezed shut and little moans and whimpers escaping his clamped lips.

“Phil,” Dan groaned, tipping his head back and arching his spine off the sheets. Phil made a low humming noise of reassurance, shoving Dan’s shirt up and stroking his fingers down Dan’s sides.

“Oh daddy please, I’m – I – please daddy,” Dan rambled, mostly unaware of what he was saying. Phil’s gut twisted and he ducked down to lock his lips with Dan’s, swallowing the boy’s muffled words.

Dan’s teeth sank into Phil’s lip when Phil brought one hand up to circle around Dan’s nipple, the rough pads of his fingers sending sparks of muted pleasure through Dan’s veins.

“Do you think you can come like this, baby boy? Grinding back on me like that? I barely even have to do anything, you’re so responsive.” He pinched Dan’s nipple gently, and Dan’s back arched so hard his head came up off the pillow, freezing in mid-air for a few moments before he slammed back down, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Phil chuckled low in his throat.

“You never answered my question, kitten.”

“Yes, yes _please_ , daddy, please –“ Dan babbled, his syllables slurring and his breathing quickening as he reached his climax.

“Come for me then, baby boy,” Phil breathed, nibbling Dan’s neck, tweaking his nipple and raking his nails down his side at the same time. Dan came with a breathless cry, tossing his head and shaking, his hips stuttering as he climaxed.

“Oh,” was all he could say when he came down, releasing the sheets from his death grip and cracking his eyes opened. He looked up at Phil, who was watching him with a mix of pride, hunger and lust swirling behind his eyes. Dan’s heart panged in his chest, and he blushed.

“ _Fuck_ that was hot,” Phil reassured, seeing the worried look on Dan’s face. He swept down for a kiss, pressing his tongue into Dan’s mouth almost immediately. Dan’s muscles spasmed and he gasped, drawing his arms into his chest and squeezing his legs together. His spent cock throbbed.

“Mmm, aftershocks,” Phil mumbled into Dan’s mouth. He pressed his thigh forward again, pressing into Dan’s crotch and making Dan into another quivering, whimpering mess. Phil stood up, careful not to disturb Dan, retrieving his own phone and a pair of boxers. He laid the boxers on the bed beside Dan, rubbing the boys hip with one hand as he checked his phone. Dan keened, curling into Phil’s lap. Phil tossed his phone away, holding Dan’s head with one hand and stroking his stomach with the other. Dan shifted

“Tickles,” he mumbled, and Phil let up.

“You feel okay?” he asked, and Dan lifted his head, locking his own bleary eyes with Phil’s questioning ones. He flopped his head back down, shaking out a tired nod against Phil’s leg. Phil laughed.

“Come on. Get into some clean pants. I asked your mother, you can spend the night if I make sure you get all of your homework done and bring you into school tomorrow.” Dan perked up at that, dragging himself up and of the bed, grabbing the boxers Phil had gotten for him and sloping his way into the bathroom.

“I just saw your o-face, do you really need to go into the bathroom to change?” Phil called after him. Dan opened the door a crack, and his middle finger peeked out. Phil laughed, gathering his backpack and slinging it onto his desk. Dan came back out of the bathroom in Phil’s boxers, his own jeans and pants presumably left in a gross tangle on Phil’s bathroom floor. Dan got his own bag, bringing it over to where Phil was sat at his desk. He dropped his things, flopping down cross-legged at Phil’s feet and picking up his book, starting to read. Phil’s eyebrow flew up, but his didn’t question it.

* * *

 

 Phil pushed Dan’s hands away, locking them over his head.

“But I need to do it,” Dan insisted, wriggling against Phil’s body. “Otherwise I’ll feel weird that I got to get off and you didn’t.”

Phil rolled his eyes, pecking Dan on the nose. Dan scrunched up his face. Dan knew that Phil knew he hated nose kisses.

“Honestly, I’m fine,” Phil said with a laugh at Dan’s twisted-up features. “Really, Dan. Now come on, go to sleep. It’s late and we have school tomorrow.”

Dan sighed but obliged, turning over and tugging the blanket up under his chin.

“Goodnight Phil.”

Phil sidled up to Dan, curving around his back and wrapping one arm around Dan’s stomach.

“Goodnight Dan.”

* * *

 

The lack of sunlight streaming through the windows told Dan it was early, too early for him to be up. He leaned up on his elbow, squinting at the digital clock on Phil’s nightstand. Three twenty-seven. He groaned silently and flopped back onto the pillows, cringing and glancing over to see if he accidentally woke Phil up. Phil snuffled in his sleep and turned onto his back, but didn’t wake up.

Dan sighed, resituating himself so he was on his side facing Phil. He scooted closer, unsure why he was suddenly feeling so weird being close to the senior when they literally fell asleep five hours ago spooning. He shrugged it off, curling under Phil’s arm and draping his leg over Phil’s waist. He frowned, sliding his leg up and down so he could get an angle that didn’t make his hips twinge uncomfortably, when he accidentally brushed his thigh over Phil’s crotch and _oh_ – he was hard.

Dan’s heart beat uncomfortably fast in his chest and he glanced up at Phil’s face, but the older boy did nothing. Dan rubbed his leg against Phil’s crotch again, experimentally, watching as Phil pressed up and sighed, shifting his head slightly against the pillows. Dan felt Phil grow harder under his touch.

A sudden, exciting, dangerous thought flitted across Dan’s mind: What if he sucked Phil off? Just the thought of Phil’s cock, long and thick and musky, brushing at the back of Dan’s throat and making his eyes water was enough to offset any possible risks that came with it.

Dan shyly ducked under the covers, blinking hard until his eyes adjusted enough for him to be able to make out where everything was. The air was thick and heavy underneath the sheets, and Dan brushed his hair out of his eyes, slipping his fingers into the waistband of Phil’s pajama pants. Phil never wore underwear under his pajamas, and Dan held his breath as he inched Phil’s pants down his legs.

Dan sucked in a breath when Phil’s half-hard cock sprung out, slapping against his stomach before bobbing gently in the air. Dan gently wrapped his fingers around it, not missing the hitch of Phil’s breath that resulted.

Dan pushed the blankets down so Phil’s torso was exposed and Dan’s head was covered, but Dan could still clearly see Phil’s face.

Glancing down, Dan suddenly panicked. He had no idea what to do. He had never touched a cock aside from his own, much less sucked one. He drew in a shuddering breath, steeling himself and licking over Phil’s slit. He always liked it, whenever he jacked off, to rub his thumb over his own slit, so maybe Phil would like it too.

Dan’s advances were quite well received, if the gentle gasp and subtle squirming were anything to go by. Growing bolder, Dan licked Phil’s slit again, swirling his tongue around the head. Phil’s jaw dropped and his eyes cracked open, his lips closing and the line of his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

“Wha – what? Dan –“ Phil cut himself off with a groan as Dan took the head of his cock into his mouth, digging his tongue underneath the foreskin. One of Phil’s hands flew out to cover his own mouth, and the other reached down to grab and handful of Dan’s curls.

“Dan, you – _Jesus_ ,” Phil moaned, pulling Dan’s head up. Dan whined and glanced up at Phil through his lashes.

“Please,” Dan whined. He bit his lip. “Please daddy? Please let me suck you off. I really wanna, daddy please.” He chewed his lip, unsure. Was that good? Was that right? He hoped like hell it didn’t sound as stupid as it felt.

Phil drew in a breath, letting out as a shaky sigh, before guiding Dan’s head back down.

“Do what you were doing with your tongue, but be careful of your teeth.”

Dan nodded, sinking down eagerly. He swirled his tongue like he had been before, glowing with pride when Phil’s hips kicked and he sighed.

“Go down further,” Phil instructed, gripping Dan’s hair harder. “As much as you can take, don’t – “ He groaned when Dan went just about all the way down, the back of his throat fluttering hot and wet around Phil’s cock. His throat constricted as he gagged, and he blinked harshly to keep his eyes from watering. Phil gasped, dragging Dan back up by his grip on the boy’s hair.

“You – _fuck_ ,” he breathed, and Dan grinned shyly up at him. Phil lightened his grip slightly and Dan went back down, not quite as far this time.

“You’re doing so well, kitten,” Phil praised, and Dan’s heart raced. He sank down further, ignoring the clenching in his stomach that signaled his gag reflex was kicking in.

Dan’s legs spread of their own volition, the blanket having slipped off his shoulders at some point. He groaned as best as he could with a cock down his throat when his own dick rubbed against the sheets. He started grinding down, beginning to fall into a rhythm of bobbing his head and swirling his tongue.

Phil’s hips soon started to fall into a rhythm too, thrusting up shallowly as Dan went down, and Dan opened his jaw as best as he could and took it. He loved it, honestly, the burning stretch of his jaw and the spit-slick slide of Phil’s cock through his lips.

It wasn’t very long before Phil’s grip tightened on Dan’s hair and his hips began thrusting erratically.

“Dan, you don’t have to – _ah!_ – don’t have to finish, I know the taste can be –“ Dan just sucked harder, determined.

Phil spilled over Dan’s tongue with a soft cry. Dan kept sucking until Phil was milked dry and oversensitive, trembling and tugging Dan off. Phil looked down at Dan’s face and laughed at his twisted up expression.

“Gross, huh? I know it’s like…” He trailed off when he noticed the shifting of the sheets. Dan was humping the bed, and his face wasn’t screwed up because of the taste – it was in pleasure.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Phil tutted, scooping Dan up and flipping him onto his back in a bizarrely smooth move that Dan couldn’t quite work out the physics of. Dan blinked up at him, confused. Phil smirked.

“I told you when we went to sleep that you couldn’t touch me, kitten. And you know what happens to kitties who can’t follow the rules?” He pressed his palm into Dan’s cock, making the younger boy’s hips kick and mouth fall open with need.

“Bad boys get punished,” Phil whispered, licking a stripe up Dan’s neck. Dan shuddered, laying patiently and pliantly and waiting for Phil to continue speaking.

“Now,” Phil said, tucking himself back into his pants and settling back down underneath the sheets. “You better try to get to sleep, baby boy. Maybe I’ll let you come tomorrow night, if I’m feeling nice.” His eyes flashed dark and dangerous with authority, and Dan wanted to scream. He settled for nuzzling and pleading.

“Please daddy? I’m so sorry daddy, please let me come I’ll be such a good boy, daddy.” Phil just stared him down without saying a word. Dan huffed and threw himself down onto the sheets.

“Fine then,” Phil said, turning over so his back was to Dan. “No cuddles, then.”

Dan’s eyes widened, and he whimpered as he pawed gently at Phil’s back. He heard Phil sigh, and then there was a flurry of blankets and hair and then Phil was pressed to Dan’s back, his arms warm and strong and safe around Dan’s middle.

Dan sighed happily, snuggling into Phil’s chest. He could wait until tomorrow night.


End file.
